project_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
Team building
Team building is a useful project management skill. It is one of the interpersonal skills that can help make the project run more smoothly. There are many books and sites on the web with exercises designed to help in team building. Some team building exercises are designed to help the team get to know each other; some exercises focus on developing trust. In addition to generalized exercises, stronger teams can develop through experience working together and using good conflict resolution techniques when team encounter problems. A common model for the stages of team development is the "Tuckman's ladder". The stages are * forming * storming * norming * performing * adjourning The forming stage is the one that most often uses explicit team building and on-boarding activities. Other tools and techniques like shared ground rules can be helpful in team building. Team building also counts as one of the leadership skills in the PMI Talent Triangle. Team building activities are described in the PMBOK (5th edition) section 9.3.2.3. Related: facilitation techniques, team-building activities‏‎ Practice Question See answers at the end of this article. PMP or CAPM Exams 1. Teams go through various stages of development. As per the Tuckman ladder of development, the stage during which the least amount of work gets done is usually the: :A. Storming phase :B. Forming phase :C. Norming phase :D. Performing phase Premium PMP Exam Questions tagged with Tuckman Ladder 2. According to Tuckman’s ladder, in which development stage do team members begin working together and adjusting their work habits and behaviors to support the team? :A. Storming :B. Forming :C. Performing :D. Norming Udemy blog PMP Exam Questions: 25 Q&As for Exam Day by Brittani Sponaugle on April 3, 2014 3. According to Tuckman’s ladder, in which development stage do teams begin to address the project work, technical decisions, and the project management approach? :A. Storming :B. Forming :C. Performing :D. Norming Udemy blog PMP Exam Questions: 25 Q&As for Exam Day by Brittani Sponaugle on April 3, 2014 4. Your project team members have just started to work together and are now adjusting their work habits and behaviors to support each other. Which stage of the Tuckman ladder has your team just entered? :A. Norming :B. Performing :C. Forming :D. Storming Premium PMP Exam Questions tagged with Tuckman Ladder Exercises and games Depending on the team, its stage, and the stage of the project, the appropriate team building activities will vary. Here are some ideas: * eating a meal together * for a large or new team where everyone doesn't know each other well -- team bingo * for an existing team working on a new project, a brainstorming activity about some aspect of the new project or a training course taken together may help to re-focus the team while keeping the team together more to come... References External links * Wikipedia on Tuckman's stages of group development * Simplilearn on Importance of Tuckman ladder model in HR management by BK Prasad. Published on September 1, 2012. spacers before the answers... * * * * * * * Answers to practice questions 1. B. Forming phase. 2. D. Norming 3. A. Storming 4. A. Norming Category:Human resources Category:Planning Category:Practice questions